Uncovering the Truths Within The Lies
by bloodroseroxas
Summary: no Summary. Pairings inside. SSxRLxSB HPxDM
1. Prologue

Here's the rewrite to my Harry Potter yay! Ch3 of TWOT will be up shortly. Hey can anyone tell Heero Yuy's 'I'll kill you' in Japanese. It would help me greatly. Enjoy!

I own nothing all characters bleong to the lovely J.K Rowling. I just borrowed the characters. I own just the plot.

Pairings;

SSXRL

HPXDM

LMXSB

HGXBZ

* * *

Prologue:

A cloaked figure staggered their way to number 4 Privet Drive. He was bleeding profusely as he unlocked the door. He was surprised to see the Boy-Who-Lived coming down the stairs or more like limping. "Professor?"

Harry Potter stared wide eyed at his Potions Professor who was dripping with blood. He snapped out of it when he heard his Uncle open his bedroom door. "BOY! KEEP QUIET SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Harry winced and shouted back. "Sorry Uncle Veron." He turned back to his professor and caught him as he passed out. He carried his Professor to his room and put him on his bed. He opened his secret compartment and pulled out a box filled with potions he made. He was an excellent at potions he just didn't show it in class. After being embarrassed first year he started studying his potions book. He pulled out a blood replenishing potion,Pepper-up Potion and a Calming Draught. He poured them down Snape's throat and helped them go down. 'He won't wake until morning. I'll leave him there.' Harry thought. He conjured his chair into a bed and fell asleep. 'I just hope Aunt Petunia wakes me up tomorrow.' was he last thought as he drift into the realm of sleep.

* * *

(Next Morning)

Harry awoke to his Aunt screaming for him to get up. He groaned and got up. He glanced over to his bed and saw Snape still asleep. He wrote a quick note and left it on his Professor's chest. He quickly dressed and ran downstairs. he quickly made breakfast for his Uncle and cousin while his Aunt ate yogurt and half a grapefruit. When they were done his Uncle went to work while Dudely went to hang out with Piers and his gang. Harry quickly washed the dishes and pulled his Aunt aside. "Boy you have chores to do." Aunt Petunia said.

"I know Aunt Petunia but I need your help upstairs in my room." Harry said as he dragged his Aunt into his room. Petunia stopped when she saw Snape on his bed.

"Bring me hot water, bandages and clean sheets." She ordered as she unbuttoned Snape's robe to get to his cuts. Harry returned with the necessary things Petunia asked for. He help her move Snape off the blood stained sheets onto clean. "Go do your chores. I don't need your Uncle beating you again." His aunt said.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry said as he left. Petunia sighed.

"You better wake up Severus, your son is going to need you to get him away from here." She said to the unconscious man before leaving the room to keep an eye on Harry as he did his chores.

* * *

Okay there is the Prologue. Enjoy! R&R.


	2. Chapter 1

Here's the new Chapter of UTTWTL. It takes place after 4th year I forgot to put that. lol. Enjoy anyway.

* * *

Ch 2

Seveurs Snape awoke to seeing Petunia sitting next to him. "Tuney? Where am I?" he asked before looking around. "Never mind. Where's Potter?" he asked. Petunia snorted.

"Nice to see you to Snape. Harry is doing chores right now. You need to stay hidden from Veron. He doesn't quite like your type." Petunia said.

"So Potter is learning the meaning of hard work good. Don't want him being too soft." Snape said. Petunia glared at him.

"You don't know what goes on in this house nor what goes on with _your_ son. That's right Severus, he is your son not Potter's. He's not the spoiled kid you think he is. Oh and you might want to thank him. He gave you potions to help you. Potions he made himself, believe it or not he's really good." Petunia said as she walked out. When he was alone he noticed the vials of the potions Potter had given him,No not Potter -his son brewed himself. He casted a cleansing spell on himself and cast an invisability spell and left the room. He watched as his son worked non-stop in the yard as his cousin came into view with his gang. He saw them approach his son and started pushing him. He was surprised that Harry didn't even raise his temper toward his cousin. He saw Harry finish, grab the hoe to get a drink when Dudely grabbed it from him and sprayed him. Harry just stood there while Dudley's friends pushed him into the the mud. "MOM! HARRY IS PLAYING IN THE MUD INSTEAD OF DOING HIS WORK!" He heard Dudley. Surely now his son would say something. Nothing. He heard Petunia yell to clean off before stepping into her clean home. He watched as Harry went upstairs to shower. When Harry came down he started cooking dinner. A few minutes later he saw Harry's Uncle come in. "Boy is dinner ready yet?" th whale of a man asked.

"Yes, Uncle Veron." Harry said as he set down a plate full hile of steak, cut red potatoes, fresh green beans and rolls. Severus seethed as he watched his son stand in the corner as the family ate. He was grossed out as Dudely and Veron ate like pigs. He saw Veron tell Harry to clean it up and throw away the left overs.

"I heard you shirked you chores today boy so no food for you tonight and you'll be locked in your cupboard tonight." Veron said as Harry went white, but he didn't rebuke.

"Yes Uncle Veron." Harry said as he washed the dishes. He watched as Veron grabbed his son by the arm and was alarm when he heard Harry's bone in his arm break from the force of his grip. He couldn't stand it anymore. He made himself reappear.

"Let...Him...Go ." Severus said as he pointed his wand at Veron. Veron released Harry and watched as Harry stood behind Severus. "We'll be leaving now. Harry get your things." Severus said as he kept his wand on Veron. He saw Harry carrying his owl's cage, a pillow case filled with his books, and the box he knew held the potions that he brewed."Where's your trunk?" He asked. Harry pointed to the cupboard. "Unlock it." He said to Veron. Veron dug in his pocket and pulled out a key and unlocked the cupboard. Harry dragged his trunk out and put the pillow case into the trunk and the box filled with Potions. Severus shrunk the trunk. "Let's go Harry." he said as they walked out the door. Harry didn't say a word as they walked away from Privet Drive. It wasn't until they apparated to Hogwarts that Harry said something.

"Umm Professor, why are we here?" He asked. Severus turned to look at him and stopped the scathing words from leaving his mouth. He took a deep breath then answered.

"I need to talk with Dumbledore. Go to my quarters the password is _Timpus._ You can call a houself and eat something. I'll be there shortly." he said as he walked away toward the Headmaster's office his black robes billowing after him. Harry watched him before heading down to the dungeons.

"This has been a really weird day." Harry said as he walked.

* * *

Severus walked through Dumbledore's door."Ah...Severus my boy, what brings you here? Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore asked holding the tin filled with the candy.

"No thank you Headmaster, I believe my time as a spy is over Albus, someone found out and told the Dark Lord. Lucius has agreed to pass any information he hears to me since i can no longer attend the meetings." Severus said.

"Yes, it will have to do for now, but you can not return to Spinner's End nor show your face to Malfoy Manor. I'm sure you have another home you can go to?" Albus asked. Severus nodded. "Very well,." Albus said thinking that was all Severus wanted. He noticed Severus was still standing there. "Is there something else?" he asked.

"Yes there is. It concerns young Harry Potter. I managed to escape to his home when I was injured and I noticed things that have changed my view of the boy." Severus started. Albus leaned forward.

"Yes. " Albus said trying to get him to say more.

"I pulled the memories from the house. Harry has been mistreated by his relatives. He has had more broken bones in that house than when he was coming here, Albus. I witness his relatives starving him. I also learned something...He's not a Potter but a Snape." Severus said. Albus leaned back the twinkle in his eyes gone.

"I'm sure its nothing Severus." Albus said.

"Albus if I ask Pomfrey lookat him..I'm sure its not nothing! I want to know why I was not told He was my son!" Severus said. Albus sighed.

"Alright Severus. Lily came to me when you were gone on a mission for me. She ask me if anything happened to her nobody find out that her child was your child for your and Harry's protection. She knew your role as a spy was vital to the war. When Voldemort was destroyed by young Harry, I knew there were Death Eaters still loyal to Voldemort so I took him to the one place I believed he would be safe. If Madame Pomfrey could find enough evidence then I will switch guardianship to you." Albus said. Severus glared.

"Even if she doesn't he's my son and I will get custody of him Albus. He will not return to No.4 again." Sevreus said before storming out of his office.

Albus leaned back in his chair. 'What have I done.' he thought as he waited for Pomfrey's report.

* * *

Ch 2 done. Okay guys I really need your help. I need the japanese phrase Heero uses on Duo. I need it for my TWOT story. R&R Ja Ne.


	3. Chapter 2

Okay I'm really sorry about mixing up the chaps. This is really chapter 2. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

Ch.2

Severus walked into his quarters and stopped when he saw Harry asleep on the couch with a half eaten sandwich. He took Harry's glasses off and placed the blanket from the back of the couch over Harry before going into his own bedroom to sleep.

(Next Morning)

Harry awoke to smells of breakfast cooking. He slowly opened his eyes and put on his glasses. He got up and folded the blanket back up before walking into the kitchen and stopped when he saw Severus place two plates of pancakes on the table. Severus looked up and greeted Harry. "Good Morning Harry. We need to hurry and eat Madame Pomfrey needs to see you this morning." Severus said sitting down. Harry nodded and sat down.

"Ummm may I ask a question?" Harry asked. Serus nodded. "Why are you being nice to me? I mean you hate me." Harry said. Severus stopped eating.

"I don't hate you Harry. I-I had to act a certain way since my role as a spy was vital to this war. I will tell you more after Poppy takes a look at you." Severus said. Harry nodded and ate his pancakes. After cleaning up they walked to the Hospital Wing. Poppy was waiting for them along with Dumbledore.

"Yes would you please come here dear." Poppy asked as she waited. Harry looked back at Severus before going forward. when they were hidden behind a screen Dumbledore came over to Severus.

"I have the necessary papers sp you can have custody of Harry. I also contacted his godfather and Remus. They know of the change. They want to still be apart of Harry's life." Dumbledore. Servus snorted.

"Like I can change Lily's choice of godfather for my son. They will be able to see Harry, but I think it would be wise to have one of them living with me until Harry and I get past our amnoisty toward each other. I think the wolf would be a good choice since I can give him his potion instead of delivering it to him during meetings." Severus stated. Dumbledore nodded.

"I'll inform Remus when we're done here." he said. They waited for 5 minutes before Poppy came back into view. She had silent tears streaming down her face. She simply handed Severus the paper listing all of Harry's aliments. Severus looked at Poppy.

"This can't be true." Severus said. Poppy nodded. Dumbledore loke at them both before taking the paper from Severus' hand.

"The boy is under and mal nurished, mutliple broken bones, multiple bruises, and various cuts." Poppy said. Severus sighed.

"It seems I need to get some potions for the boy." Severus said. He then turned and headed for his lab to make the necessary potions. Dumbledore sighed and turned to Poppy.

"I'll tell Harry the news Poppy thank you." he said as he walked to Harry's bed. "Harry I need to speak with you." Dumbledore said.

"Yes Professor?" he asked.

"Harry my boy, can you forgive an old man again for mistakes he thought was for the best?" he started. Harry was confused.

"Sir?"

" Harry you will have a new guardian from now on." Dumbledore said.

"But sir the Blood-" Harry started to say but stopped when Dumbledore raised his hand.

"The blood wards only work if the family cares for the individual like a family member but alas your family does not." He said. " It also seems that in my quest to keep you safe, I have instead I've been putting you in danger, I have kept something from you as wells as your father." He said.

"Okay, sir my father is dead remember?" Harry said. Dumbledore shook his head.

"James Potter was not your father Harry. Severus Snape is your father." he said. Harry shook his head.

"He can't be. He hates me." Harry said but their conversation this morning came into his mind. _'I never hated you Harry. I had to act a certain way for my role as a spy.' _Harry looked at Dumbledore. "Did he know all this time?" he asked angry. Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, He found out when he was at your relatives home. He didn't lnow Harry. I believe your Aunt told him, She was the only one other than Lily and myself who knew." Dumbledore said. "If your uncomfortable with him,he has suggest Remus come and live with you since your godfather is in hiding." He added.

"Sirius! What's he going to say? I mean...He never liked Professor Snape." Harry said. Dumbledore chuckled.

"On the contrary Harry, Sirius, Remus, James and Peter were friends with Severus, but in order to protect them he had to act a certain way around them so Voldemort would use his friendship against him. Only Sirius and Remus saw this. Your adoptive father and Peter believed him to be turnig dark as it were. Even with Voldemort gone Severus kept his act up so the loyal Death Eaters around couldn't say he was being a spy." Dumbledore said. Harry sat there digesting it.

"What made Snape change his opinion of me? Was it when he found out I was his son?" he asked still angry.

"Partly Harry, the other reason is because I don't have to act anymore." a voice came from behind Dumbledore. They looked over and saw Severus standing there with vials in his hand." Excuse me Headmaster , but I believe Harry needs to take these." He added. Dumbledore nodded and left. Harry watched him as he came closer and gave him the vials. He drank them down then looked at Severus.

"Why do you no longer have to act?" Harry asked.

"Because someone found in the Dark Lord's circle that I was not as loyal as I made him believe. You must believe me Harry, I never knew." Severus said as he sat down. " I'm sure Dumbledore has told you Remus will be living with us. I figured you could use someone your more comfortable with. There's something else you should know...it concerns Draco and his father." he added looking at Harry.

"What about the Malfoys?" Harry asked crossing his arms.

"Their spies for Dumbledore too. Draco doesn't want the mark. He has been acting like he has for several reasons. I'm telling you this because Draco tends to come over for the summer to get away from his mother and his crazy aunt as he puts it." Severus said. "All I'm asking is give Draco a second chance." he added. Harry nodded.

"I won't start anything with him if he doesn't with me." Harry said then bit his lip. "Is it okay if I call you Severus? I don't think I'm ready for dad or father yet." Harry asked. Severus nodded before standing.

"Get some sleep Harry, I have to sign the papers giving me custody of you." He said leaving the hospital wing. Harry laid down on the bed and just stared at the ceiling before drifting to sleep.

* * *

whew! anyway enjoy the chap! I should have more chaps up later. Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you for the many reviews so far of this story. I glad you like it so much. Enjoy this chapter. In this chapter Remus, Lucius and Draco are introduced. Ja Ne.

Ch 3

Harry awoke the next morning to Dumbledore, Poppy and Remus talking. Remus saw him awake and smiled. "Hey cub, sleep well?" he asked. Harry nodded.

"Of course, you would too if you had potions that knocked you out." Harry remarked. Remus sat down on the bed and sighed.

"I'm really sorry cub, I wasn't there for you when you needed it." Remus said.

"It's not your fault Moony, I didn't tell anybody what was going on." Harry said. " Are you sure you want to live with me and Severus?" he asked. Remus laughed.

"Why not? I'll be with my cub and my best friend. Siruis was a little jealous that I got to live with you and Sev but he can't do anything about it since he's in hiding." Remus said. Harry was confused.

"Why would he be jealous?" He asked.

"Cause Sev was like James. He was a prankster. It was bad when James and him got into that fight." Remus said. "then peter pulled that stunt with Voldemort and most of our group was separated." he said sadly. Harry sat there.

"Mr. Snape you can go now, but please refain from coming back this year." Madam Pomfrey said. Harry smirked.

"I can't make any promises Madame Pomfrey, but I'll try." Harry said walking with Remus out the hospital wing. They got to Severus' quarters and went inside. Harry looked around but didn't see Severus anywhere.

"Where is he?" He asked. Remus pointed to the lab door.

"If I know Sev. He's in there." he remarked as he opened the door. Inside was Severus standing over a boiling cauldron. He looked up when he saw Harry and Remus come inside.

"Hey, I'm almost done in here. All your stuff is packed Harry. Remus' is done too. I just need to pack my stuff." Severus said.

"What are you doing anyway?" Harry asked.

"Making some potions for you. I have ones to help with your bruises, some for your cuts. I'm brewing soem to replace all the nutrients you missed living with your so called relatives." he said. Harry nodded in understanding.

"Can I help?" He asked. Severus looked at him.

"Well This is almost done. How about when we get to my home you can help me with Remus' Wolfsbane potion. Your Aunt told me you made the potions you gave me." Severus said. Harry nodded. "I must admit I was very impressed." He said smiling slightly. Remus left the room leaving them to bond.

"Sev, I'll go pack your stuff, stay here and finish." He said as he left. Severus turned to Harry.

"Since I'll be bottling this stuff, why don't you pack my potions and ingredients. Most of them I don't have them at home. There's a list on the cupboards of there." Severus said. Harry nodded and went to pack. Severus bottled the potion in his cauldron and placed it in the box with potions Harry already packed. He shrunk all the trunks and place them in his pocket before heading to the living room. Remus had his trunk and Harry's trunk shrunk and in own pocket. Severus took the Floo Powder jar from the fireplace and gave it to Harry and Remus. "Just follow Remus." he said. Harry nodded and watched as Remus threw the floo powder into the fireplace and shouted. 'Prince Manor, Living Room.' Harry followed his example and soon was on his way to his new home.

* * *

Harry awoke in his new room. "Morning Cub, Breakfast is ready." Remus voice floated through the closed door. Harry groaned and got up. He quickly changed before joing Remus and Severus in the Kitchen. Severus noticed how baggy Harry's clothes were.

"Harry do you have any clothes that actually fit you?" he asked. Harry shook his head.

"Just my school clothes." Harry answered. Remus and Severus shared a look.

"Harry you have the Potter fortune and yet you have no clothes that fit you." He said confused. Harry blushed.

"Um, Yeah about that. I couldn't exactly go home to my Aunt and Uncle in new clothes without them finding out I had money. Shouldn't I return all the money I used from the Potter's vault?" Harry asked. Remus shook his head.

"James left that all to you. He had no heir to leave it to, cub." Remus explained. "How about you and I go to the muggle world and get you more clothes. Clothes that fit you." Remus grunted.

"I would really like to give those muggles a piece of my mind." he said. Remus nodded.

"But we can't Sev, maybe after the war." He commented. He then turned to Harry." How about it cub?" he asked. Harry shrugged.

"I guess I could go for more clothes, ones that actually fit me. As for my relatives. I wouldn't mind getting a little revenge." He said smiling.

"Just be back before Draco gets here. he may be my godson, but I really can't stand his whining that he has no on ehis age to talk." Severus said collecting the breakfast plates. Harry downed his potions before joining Remus in the living room.

"I know you hate traveling this way but we're using the prtkey to get to Diagon Alley to exchange our wizard money." Remus said pulling out a gold chain. Harry groaned, as Remus laughed. "Sev gave me something to give to you when we get there." he added. Harry gave Severus a small smile of graditude. He quickly grabbed the portkey and they were off to Diagon Alley.

* * *

Okay in the next chapter Draco and Lucuis makes an appearance. Sorry. R&R.


	5. Chapter 4

Draco and Lucuis are in this chapter as well as Harry's first nightmare. Enjoy!

I own nothing

* * *

Ch 4

After the shopping trip Harry gathered all of his old clothes and Remus burned them. Harry was now dressed in his new jeans and a black shirt . He pulled out his homework and started it. He was almost finished when Remus knocked on his door. "Cub, Draco is on his way come on out." He heard. Harry closed his books and came out." What were you doing cub?" Remus asked.

"Homework." Harry replied as they walked downstairs to the living room. Severus glanced up from his book when the fireplace flared up in green flames. Draco and Lucius Malfoy stepped out.

"Hello Severus. Good to see your still alive." Lucius said placing a hand on his son's shoulder. Severus gave Lucius a look. "What? It's true. I was worried that Crabbe and Notts were going to kill you." He said before his eyes laid on Harry. "Mr. Potter good to see you again." he said. Harry smiled.

"It's not Pottter Mr. Malfoy but Snape." he said. Lucius looked at Severus.

"Is this true Severus? I never imagnined you would adopt Potter's son." Lucius said. Severus shook his head.

"He wasn't Potter's son to begin with. He was mine." Severus answered. Harry watched as Draco Malfoy walked up to him and stuck his hand out.

"Draco Malfoy." he said. Harry realized that this was Draco's way of offering his hand of friendship again. Harry smiled before taking Draco's hand.

"Harry Snape."

* * *

Harry was back in his room just staring out the window. He looked toward the door when he saw Severus come in.

"You okay Harry?" He asked. Harry shook his head. "What's wrong?" he asked as he sat down. Harry sat there for a moment.

"I wrote a letter to Hermoine and Ron and told them what had happened these last few days...I guess I'm just worried they won't be my friends anymore." Harry said.

"Because your father is the greasy dungeon bat? If they are truelly your friends they will not care." Severus said. Harry nodded before turning his gaze to Severus.

"Did you need something?" He asked. Severus nodded.

"I was wondering if you wanted to help me make Remus' wolfbane potion." Severus said. Harry nodded as he got up from his bed. As they walked to Severus' potions lab Harry thought of something.

"Where will Remus go if he stays here for the full moon?" he asked. Severus stopped before nodding.

"There's a special room that's padded for him. So he won't hurt himself or anyone else. There's bars on the doors ad a small window that opens that will allow me to give him food. There's also a bed for him to rest when he transforms back in the morning." he said.

"Bars? Is he really that dangerous?" Harry asked. Severus nodded.

"You should know that from 3rd year Harry." He said. Harry blushed before looking away. it was true that Remus forgot his potion that night he had found Peter and Sirius, causing him to attack Sirius in his dog form.

" I forgot., but I thought that with his potion he's not that harmful." Harry said. Severus sighed as he took out the ingredients for his wolfsbane.

"This will be his last Moon where he'll have it Harry. I-I am trying to find a way to cure for all turned werewolves but in order to do that-" he started.

"You need blood not effected by Wolfsbane." Harry finished. Severus nodded. "Will this cause harm to Remus?" he asked. Severus sighed.

"I can't answer that truthfully Harry. I pray not cause then I would stop and would find another way to find a cure." He said. He missed a look from Harry.

"Severus are you in love with Moony?" He asked. Severus jerked up but sighed. There was no use to lie.

"Yes, Harry but knowing Remus he'll try to say its unsafe to be with him like this." Severus said as he cut his ingredients as Harry handed it to him.

"That does sound like Remus." Harry said smiling. Severus chuckled in agreement before leaving the cauldron to let it steep. They continued to prepare ingredients until the wolfsbane potion was done.

* * *

Harry was sharing a room with Draco while Severus and Remus sat in the living room having a nightcap when Draco came running into the room.

"Sev, I think Harry is having a nightmare and I can't wake him." He said. Severus set his glass down before running two at a time up to his son's room. As he ran to Harry's room he checked his pockets for calming draughts and dreamless sleeps. Remus and Draco watched him run to Harry's room before Remus put an arm around Draco's shoulders and following Severus up slowly.


	6. Chapter 5

Merry Christmas Everyone! I'm writing my stories as I watch my new Christmas movies! Enjoy Guys!

* * *

Ch 5

_Harry was tossing and turning trapped in his nightmare of Black Lake. He was surrounded by Dementors and he was alone. He could hear his mother's screams and Cedic's voice blaming him . He tried to call out for Remus or Severus but he could not speak. _

"_**No not Harry!" **_

"_**It's your fault I died Harry. It's all your fault."**_

_Harry fell to his knees with his hands over his ears trying to block out his mother's screams. He was alone. Suddenly he heard Severus calling him and then Remus. 'Moony, Dad, Help me.' He thought as he continued to hear his mother's screams._

_**" Son wake up. It's just a dream Harry."** He heard his father say. 'I'm trying but I can't.' he thought. 'I'm alone. So Alone.'_

_

* * *

_

Severus was shaking his son to wake up. "Please Son wake up. Your safe." he said. He looked over to the door to Remus. "Help me Remus, Draco I want you to go into the living room at least until we get Harry woken up." He said. Draco nodded as Remus went over to Harry's side and tryed to awake Harry.

"Come on Cub, wake up." Remus said. They jumped back when Harry suddenly sat up gasping for breath, his emerald green eyes wide with fear and tears. Remus watched as he latched onto to Severus and cried. Severus held Harry tight as Remus rubbed his back and carded his fingers through his hair trying to help calm him. When Harry was calm he slowly let go of Severus. Severus watched him.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled. Severus shook his head.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Harry when you have a nightmare I want you to come get me or Remus understand. You should not be alone to face what causes you nightmares Harry. " Severus said. "here Drink these they will help." He added handing Harry the calming draught and Dreamless sleep.

Harry downed them and laid back down. "Stay please." he asked. Severus nodded as he sat on Harry's bed.

"Harry in the morning, we need to talk about this." Severus said. Harry nodded as he drifted off. Severus placed a kiss on his son's forehead before getting up and leaving the room with Remus. When they got downstairs they saw Draco pacing.

"Is he going to be okay Sev.?" Draco asked. Severus nodded.

"He'll sleep through the night. Go to bed." he said. Draco nodded and went upstairs. Severus sighed before refilling his scotch and downing it. Remus watched him.

"Will you be okay Sev.?" Remus asked. Severus shook his head.

"No. I have no idea how long Harry has had these nightmares of how long he has had to face them." Severus said. Remus walked up to him and held him from behind. He placed hi shead on Severus' shoulder.

"Sev, you can help him now that he is here. He's going to need all our of our help including his friends." Remus said. Severus nodded in agreement.

"I would just want a few minutes alone with those muggles for doing this to my boy. I failed them Remy, I failed Lily and my own son." he said. He sighed before pulling away from Remus. " Good night Remus. Don't forget to take your potion." he said softly before going back uo the stairs to his room.

* * *

Harry woke slowly the next morning to the sun shining in his face. He sat up and saw Draco still asleep. He quietly got up and got dressed before heading downstairs. He stopped when he saw his father in the living room. He seemed to be in a world of his own.

"Sev, you said you wanted to talk." Harry said. Severus nodded before looking Harry in the eyes.

"I need you to tell me the truth about you nightmares or I can't help you." He said. Harry swallowed before nodding. He went over and sat next to his father.

"I dream of that night at Black Lake. I see the Dementors and I start hearing my mother's screams to Vol-You-Know-Who to spare me, then Cedrics accusing me for his death. " Harry said.

"You hear your mother's screams when the Dementors are near?" Severus asked. Harry nodded. Severus groaned. "Harry how long have you been having these dreams?" he asked fearing the answer. Harry swallowed.

" Since the end of Fourth year at least of Cedric's voice blaming me for his death. The end of the 3rd year was when they first came. Veron would yell at me for waking them up at night." Harry said. He jumped when Severus grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Harry next time you have a nightmare you can scream and holler all you want. I don't care if its early in the morning or late at night. Remus and Draco don't care either. We want to help you son. I want you to understand Cedric's death was not your fault it was You know who's not yours." Severus said. Harry looked into Severus' eyes and saw he was telling the truth.

"Okay....Dad."

* * *

Okay that's it for chapter 5. Merry Christmas and Happy New year Everyone. Ja Ne.


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry about not updating. I've been busy with work and jury duty. Boring. Anyway enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Ch 6

Severus looked up at Harry in shock." Dad?" he asked." I thought you were going to wait a while before you call me that." He said. Harry looked shyly away.

"Well, I was but you have been acting like my dad for the past few days and last night was actually the first time I felt safe. Do you not want me to call you dad?" Harry asked. Severus shook his head.

"Harry I am ecstatic that you want to call me dad. You just surprised me is all" he said. Harry smiled before hugging Severus. Severus hugged him back. Severus patted Harry on the back before leading him to the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

Harry was lying in the backyard when a shadow came over his face. He opened his eyes to see Draco standing over him. "Hey, you okay Harry?" he asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah just waiting on my letters from Ron and Hermione. I'm kind of getting worried" he said. Draco nodded before sitting next to Harry.

"Harry, I'm sorry for the way I acted for the past 4 years to you." Draco started. " I- I had to protect my family from the kids in Hogwarts since there are Death Eater kids in the houses." Draco said.

"Draco…Dad told me about all that. I forgive you. As for all the stuff you did....it's in the past." Harry said smiling. Draco gave a small smile as he looked up with Harry. A few mintutes later Draco could see somthing coming toward them

"Hey what is that coming toward us?" Draco asked. Harry looked.

"It's Hedwig and Pig." he said. He paled as he read Ron's letter. HE put it down and read hermoine's he dropped them both and ran t his room. Draco turned as he watched him run off, while Remus and Severus were in shock. Draco stood and picked up the letters. He read them both before handing them to Remus and Severus before going after Harry.

* * *

Draco opened the door to Harry's room and saw Harry face down on his bed. He walked in adn sat down and rubbed Harry's back as he cried. "Harry, Harry it's okay. Granger is staying by your side. Weasley just.....He just needs to get use to the idea that his best friend is friends with a former Death Eater" Draco said softly. Harry shook his head.

"Ron no longer wants to be my friend Draco."Harry said. Draco laid down beside Harry" He was like this during the tournament too. MAybe I should ask the hat to put me in Slytherin. I should have let him when I first came to Hogwarts." He said softly. Draco was confused

"Why didn't you?" Draco asked. Harr smirked.

"Cause I met a boy who I didn't like at the time." He said wiping his eyes. Draco hmmed knowing he was talking about him.

" You can ask Dumbledore for a private room only Remus, Severus and You can go to." Draco said. Harry looked at him.

"And You. Your my friend Draco. I wouldn't lock you out." he said. Draco nodded.

"What about Hermione?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head.

"She will eventually join Ron since she and him are going out." Harry said. Draco nodded. "But at least I'll have you." Harry said. Draco smiled

"And Blaise, He's like me" Draco said. Harry nodded. Draco wiped Harry's tears. He started to get up when Harry grabbed his arm. He looked back at Harry.

"Thanks Draco" Harry said. Draco smiled and nodded before he left the room. Harry watched him leave before staring out his window.

* * *

Draco walked down the stairs and saw Severus and Remus fixing to go up and speak with Harry he stopped them. "He needs to be alone for now, I talked with him. He's a little upset but he'll be okay." Draco said. Severus and Remus nodded.

"Thank you Draco." Severus said. Draco nodded.

"He's my friend now. Excuse me I have a letter to write to a certain Weasal" He said as he went to his room. Remus chuckled.

"Draco's portective." Remus commented. Severus nodded.

"Of his friends he is." Severus said as he went upstairs to check on Harry. He knocked on the door and opened the door. He saw his son sitting up with his knees up to his chest. " You okay son?" He asked. Harry looked at him and shook his head. Severus came in and sat on the bed. " I know it hurts but you still have Granger and Draco." He said.

"But for how long?" Harry asked. Severus was shocked." How long before I lose Hermione too? It just hurts dad." Harry said. Severus hugged Harry.

"I know son."He said.

"I never asked for any of this, I didn't want to be famous. I just want to be normal"Harry said. Severus sighed while silently cursing Voldemort. He held for Harry for a few more mintues before releaseing him.

"Come on you can help me in the lab" He said. Harry nodded as he got up and followed Severus to the lab. He passed Remus who gave him a smile and a hug.

"Thanks Moony." Harry said softly. Remus hugged Harry tight.

"No problem cub." he said before releasing Harry so he could follow his father. Remus sighed and ran a hand over his face.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Again real sorry about not updating. R&R Ja ne


	8. Chapter 7

I'm changing the pairing in this story. It's still a DMx HP but it will be a SBxSSxRL pairing instead. Sorry about that everyone. I seemed to be turing to threesomes. lol. Enjoy the chapter. Ja ne

* * *

Ch. 7

Harry was still upset about Ron's letter and Severus could see that when they sat down for dinner. Harry was just pushing his food around on his plate. " Harry, you okay son?" Severus asked. Harry looked up wide eyed and nodded before taking a small bite. Seveerus sighed before pushing a nutrients potion to him." Here drink that and take a couple more bite then you can go back to your room" he said. Harry gave him a grateful smile before doing as he was told. When he left the dining table Remus sat up.

" I sent a letter to Padfoot to explain. He was upset of course, that Harry is losing his friend over something like this." He said. Severus smirked.

"Sounds like Padfoot." He commented. Draco was confused.

"Whose Padfoot?" he asked. Severus and Remus looked at him then at each other. Severus sighed.

"Padfoot is Harry's godfather. His name is Sirius Black." Remus said. Draco looked wide eyed.

"But didn't he betray the Potters to You-Know-Who?" Draco asked. Remus shook his head.

"No, Sirius wasn't the secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew was. He was Scabbers until your third year, Draco. He was the one who betrayed the Potters and in your last year He used Harry to bring You-Know-Who back. " Severus said. Draco understood.

"When Harry and Cedric disappeared from teh tournament." he said softly. Severus nodded. "Peter was Weasal's rat?" He asked. Remus nodded again. Draco sighed. "How did Peter get away in third year? I mean Black was out and I'm sure knowing Harry he confronted him." Draco commented.

"Harry. Padfoot and I wanted to kill him then and there but Harry stopped us. He wanted Peter arrested so Sirius could go free, but I forgot my wolfbane's potion that night so Peter escaped." Remus said. Draco nodded. " And now the minisistry is not listening to Dumbledore or Harry about You-Know-Who being back, I think I can understand why Harry never told us about his relatives." Remus added. Severus nodded.

"It didn't help I was a right bastard toward him either." He said.

* * *

Ginny Weasely was tired of hearing her brother rant about his friend turn snake cause he was the son of Severus Snape, Snarky Dungeon bat, head of Slytherin. She finally checkmated him then left the room to find Fred and George. She told him what Ron told Harry then wrote to Bill and Charlie. They agreed not to tell their mom yet of Ron's behavior but they figured Harry could use his brothers and sister since Ron was acting like a prat.

* * *

Harry was still in his room when Severus, Remus and Draco went into the living room to play poker but instead of money they traded chores or times together. They were interupted when Fred Weasley's head popped into tthe fireplace. "Uh...Professors. Can I have a word?" he asked. Remus and Severus nodded permitting him to coem forward. He stepped through and nodded his head to Draco in greeting. Severus gave Draco a look which Draco understood and headed for bed. Severus then turned to Fred.

"What did you wish to speak to me about Mr. Weasley?" he asked. Fred swallowed before he sighed

"I want to apologize for the way my brother is acting. He has become a bigot towards Charlie as well since he found out his older brother is gay. He is starting to act like that towards George and I too, since we are gay and that whole tri-bond wizards soulmate thing. I just wanted you and Professor Lupin to know that while Harry may have lost his best friend but he still has us and our parents behind him" he said.

"Really Fred?" came Harry's voice. Fred turned and nodded after locking his eyes with Harry's. Harry ran to him and hugged him.

"Your our little brother Harry even if your the son of the greasy potions master." he said smiling hugging Harry chuckled before giving a watery smile." Ginny was ready to box Ron a good one when she found out what he told you. You are her brother." Fred said.' Maybe since this is our last year in Hogwarts we can prank Ron good huh?" he asked. Harry chuckled and nodded. Severus adn remus smiled softly at Fred and Harry. It seemed that Harry still had most of his friends.

* * *

It was later that night Draco and Harry were in bed not sleeping." Hey Harry?" Draco started.

"Yeah." HArry answered and turned toward Draco's bed.

" Are you okay now? I know the Weasleys mean a great deal to you, and I know what Ron did hurt." Draco said.

Harry shrugged in the darkness." Yeah, It still hurts but I'll be okay since I still have them. The Weaselys are like my adoptive family. They were there for me when I needed them." he said. " It's good to know I still have them even if I have Dad now." he added.

"You have me adn Remus too." Draco said.

"I know, and I thank you." Harry said. " Draco do you think I would be accepted into Slytherin if I was to resort?" He asked. Draco sat up.

" I don't know really. How about you wait a week when we go back. that way you can meet my friends and see if you want to be resorted. I mean I'm sure your entire house isn't going to turn their backs on you cause you have a dad know." Draco said.

"Yeah, I guess." Harry said as he turned back around.'Yes they will, They did in Second year and last year when they thought I put my name in the goblet.

* * *

That's it fo rthis chapter. Ron is going to apologize for his behavior but he' will turnhis back on harry again hen he finds out about HArry's perferance. I'm thinking of having Dean adn Seamus turn their back on him but come around when Things get nasty. I'm unsure who else will turn their backs on HArry but it will come when the time comes. R&R.


	9. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Harry was packing his trunk neatly when his dad came in. "All packed?" he asked. Harry nodded. They had to leave two weeks before Sept. 1st for Severus to get everything ready for his classes. Remus had all ready gone ahead of them, he would be teaching again in DADA. Draco had gone back to his Manor. Harry would already get hsi own quarters but he wanted to see how his chamber mates woudl take to the news about his new dad. If they were like Ron then he would ask to be resorted into the house he should have gone into during his first year of Hogwarts. Severus shrank his trunk and his cage. Hedwig was already at Hogwarts. "let's go then" Severus said steping to the Floo. Harry stood before following Severus through to his quarters in Hogwarts.

* * *

_Sept. 1_

Harry sat down at the Gryffidor table waiting for the students to get off the train. He was worried what lies Ron would spread on the train. He knew Draco would try to stop them but who knows how many people believe Ron. He looked up when he felt Severus' hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry son, you will have a room in my quarters if your thrown out of Gryffidor tower. Remus can't teach this year since Fudge sent his _pet_is taking the position, but he will remain here with me." He said.

"Because Fudge doesnt believe me or Dumbledore about Voldemort being back." Harry said angrily. Severus nodded. He sighed but looked back at Severus and smiled softly. "Thanks dad." He said. They never noticed being watched by one Dolores Umbridge. She narrowed her gaze and pursed her lips as she left the room.

* * *

(Few weeks later)

Harry had gotten in trouble with the new DADA teacher Dolores Umbridge. Her words echoed through his mind. She was here to try to make him Fudge's new pet well he won't buckle. He was on his way to serve one now. He had explained what had happened to Severus and Remus. Once he got inside She sat him down and gave him a quill. "You will write 'I will not tell lies' 200 times on your hand." she said. "I promise You will be broken." she said to sweetly before she went to her desk. Harry gritted his teeth when he was finished. His hand hurt and he coud begin to see the 'I will not tell lies' starting to form. He was sure by the time he was done with his 6 detentions with her it would be more transparent. He let the classroom after she reminded him to be on time tomorrow night. He nodded before walking off. He quickly wrapped his hand to hide it from his fathers. He could see Remus as a dad he just wished Remus could see that even is he was a werewolf Severus loved him anyway. He greeted Severus and Remus before he headed to bed. Even though some of them didn't hate him in the Gryffidor tower he just couldn't deal with Ron and his prejuice so he lived in Severus quarters. He never noticed the worried looks on his father's face when his hand was bleeding more without his knowlodge and a small drop fell to the floor.

(7th day)

Harry finished writing the words and cradled his hand to his side as he left the room. As he walked he felt his throat hurt more as his head. He knew he was ill but he refused to have extra detention because the Toad wanted to dicipline him. He leaned against the cold stone of the wall. It felt good against his hot forehead. He felt a cool hand rubbing his neck and an arm around his waist. He looked through his hazy vison and saw white blonde hair and mercury grey eyes looking at him. "Come on let's get you to Sev. I should have told him you weren't feeling good this morning." he said as he half carried Harry to Severus' quarters. He knocked on the door as he tried to keep a hold on Harry. Severus opened the door. "Dragon wha- Harry! Quickly get him in here." Severus said opening the door wider. Draco came in and laid Harry on the couch. the hand he was hiding slipped revealing his new scar. Severus saw it and looked at Harry.

"The Toad did this didn't she?" he asked. Harry swallowed and nodded.

"She made me use a blood quill." Harry said as he started to sweat. Severus cast a a spell removing Harry's robe and pants leaving him in hsi undershirt and boxers. He took the afgahan from the couch and laid it over HArry.

"Draco go get me a pepper up potion, a calming draught, essence of Murlap, and a fever reuduction potion." he ordered as he tried to make his son relaxed. Harry's vison was blurring as his father and his new friend worked around him. He swallowed the potions his father gave him and let his father soak his hand in the Murtlap. Harry fell asleep a few mintues after taking the calming draught. Severus moved Harry's bangs from his face as he slept. Draco watched him.

"What are you going to do Sev?" He asked.

"Draco I want you to write to your father and alert him what that Toad has done. I'm going to take pictures and write what I've seen. She has use Dark Magic on a student maybe more." Severus said calmly but Draco knew better Severus was furious. It was becasue of that Toad that Dumbledore and Remus were no longer here. Remus because he was a half breed and Dumbledore because of his 'lie'. Draco nodded as he turned to leave the room. He stopped at the door and took one last look at Harry before going to his room. Oh yes if his father and Severus had anything to say about it The Toad was fixing to get her just desserts.


	10. Chapter 9

I want to thank everyone for the reviews so far and the favorites! I will try to update this as fast as I can for you guys! Enjoy!

* * *

Ch 9

Once Draco was gone Severus lifted his ill son and took him to his room and laid him down. He waved his wand to check his temperature and was alarmed 'Holy Merlin 104.5!' he quickly accioed a wet towel and placed it over his son's forehead. He trafigured a chair and sat diligently by his son's side as he started having fever inducing dreams ones that tore his father's heart apart as he tried to calm his feverish son. Oh the toad will pay for this.' Severus thought as his son finally quieted and fell into a dreamless sleep. He spelled several potions into the boy's system before he fell asleep himself in the chair. And that was the sight that greeted Remus when he came in the next morning. He downed a potion for his aching joints before he lightly shook Severus awake. Once Severus' obsidian pools landed on him he nodded to Harry on the bed. "What happened when I was gone?" he asked softly.

"That toad was using a blood quill on my son and I didn't know it and She threatened him more detentions if he went to the Hospital Wing since he was ill. Draco brought him last night. He's been having feverish dreams on and off," he said. Remus looked at Harry. "he still has a high temperature though." He added. Remus sat on the bed and took Harry's wounded hand and saw the words now carved into his flesh.

"This will be a curse scar from now on." He said lightly. Severus nodded. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Can you keep an eye on him? I have filled out everything I need to press charges on her and pictures." Severus said. Remus nodded and smiled

"Go and kick her ass for me Sev and for Harry." He said softly. Severus nodded as he got up and kissed Harry's sweating forehead before leaving the room. Remus sighed as he wet the rag once again and tried to cool Harry down.

"I am so sorry cub. I promise that woman won' hurt you anymore" He said softly

* * *

Harry blinked several times and saw nothing more than blurry figures. "Welcome back to the living Harry, You had me worried for a moment." Came his father's voice. His glasses were placed on his face and saw his father, Remus , Draco and Poppy looking at him worried.

"What happened? All I remember is leaving Professor Umbridge's classroom." He said.

"Cub that was five days ago. You have had a bad fever for those days but it broke late last night. " Remus said. Harry slowly sat up and saw he hand bandged.

"Why didn't you tell us about the blood quill Harry?" Severus asked. Harry looked away.

"Because I didn't want you to be sacked by the Toad, I mean even Professor Trawlany (Sp?) and Hagrid I just didn't want you to be sacked too, dad." Harry said.

"Be hanged with my job your more important." Severus said. "besides the Toad is gone. She was arrested this morning for her actions. She is in Azkaban as we speak, Hagrid and Trawlaney have their old positions back and Remus was just appointed DADA instructor." he said. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "But that doesn't excuse you for not telling me about what that Toad was doing, young man." he said. Harry looked away.

"Sorry dad." he siad. Severus lifted his face.

"I'm not angry Harry. I just wish you had told me or Remus is all." He said softly.

"Mr. Potter, you are to rest for the rest of the week, your are still ill." Miss Poppy said from behind.

"Yes Ma'me." Harry said finally agreeing with Miss Poppy. For once he was still tired and as long as he was in his room he would stay put. Severus gave Harry several potions before leaving the room with Remus and Poppy in tow once Harry was back asleep. Draco stayed behind and watched Harry moved Harry's fringe before leaning forward and kissing Harry. He jumped back afraid he had awaken. He gave a sigh of relief when he didn't wake, He quickly got up and left the room.

"Dragon what was that?"


End file.
